


I Am You In Another Skin

by Anonymous



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Blind Character, Blindness, College era, F/M, Gym Sex, Sex, blind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 05:15:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19761340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Matt Murdock meets Elektra Natchios and realizes she was made for him. They’re one and the same.Blind Elektra au.





	I Am You In Another Skin

Matt curls his fingers tighter around his cane as he walks through the college campus, it’s verging on the second week of the school year and slowly but surely, he’s getting used to this new way of living. His roommate is kind if not a little strange but they get on well, he’s the first friend Matt’s had since he was a child.

They go out and scout for girls when a break from studying is needed but he’s yet to find someone who isn’t at least partly weirded out by the blind thing. He doesn’t fancy dating a girl who yanks his glasses off in order to see his eyes and “prove” he’s not lying, or the girl who thinks it’s good that he’s blind so he can’t judge her for her appearance.

Is it too much to ask for someone who treated him like a normal person?

Elektra sits on a bench, her cane resting against her legs. Her sightless eyes peering outwards from beneath her small black glasses. Her trained ears listening for another cane tapping its way in her direction.

Stick’s training had made her life more exciting then she ever thought. Now she can listen to things that are at a far distance, and run around like she’s sighted.

It’s been years since he sent her away, but now he’s recruited her again. Wanting her to seduce Matt Murdock, a fellow former blind student of his, which he claims slipped through his fingers.

She begins to play with her bracelet as she hears the cane come closer. Hoping to intice Matt, and peak his interest.

Matt catches the sound of gentle jingling, his ears prick and his head tilts ever so slightly. When he focuses on the sound, he starts to notice other details around it, sweet smelling perfume and expensive fabric, soft and steady breaths not to far from where he was walking.

Not wanting to head back to his dorm just yet, Matt decides he can linger outside for a little while longer, it’s a nice day after all. He slows down as he nears the bench and stops all together when his cane fumbles against the wood and then the stranger’s feet.

“Oh— sorry. Is it alright if I sit here?”

Elektra’s sightless eyes glance in his direction. “Of course.” She scouts down and grabs her own cane.

Matt quirks an eyebrow at the sound of Elektra’s cane catching against the floor. He hasn’t met another blind person in years, not since early days at the orphanage. He sits down beside her and rests his cane against his leg, growing more and more interested with each passing second.

“I’m Elektra by the way.” She smiles at him. Letting their legs brush against each other.

“Matt,” he smiles in return. “It’s a nice day, isn’t it?”

“It is. The sun feels nice.” She reaches up and unzips her jacket. Revealing some of her cleavage, where she had run a perfume dropper by earlier. He’s like her. Visual isn’t any good, but she knows how to entice his other senses.

Matt’s head turns in Elektra’s direction as he catches the scent of her perfume. His Adam’s apple bobs as he swallows, he might not be able to see her but he knows when he’s in the presence of a beautiful woman, sort of like a sixth sense.

“You weren’t waiting for anyone, were you?” As nice as the sun feels, he knows a cafe not too far away.

“No. Just enjoying the weather. I’m thinking of maybe taking a course here. My father isn’t too keen on me just wandering around the world.” And it’s true. Nothing she’s said is a lie, but that’s not all of her purpose for being here.

“What about you Matthew? Do you have anywhere you need to be? Anyone waiting for you?”

“Well, there’s worse places to be,” he smiles. He isn’t surprised that Elektra isn’t a student yet, there’s no way he wouldn’t have recognized her already if she’d been around. His cheeks flush at the deliberate use of “Matthew” and he decides that whatever he had planned to do could now wait.

“Nope, I’m free all around. I could show you around campus, if you’d like.”

Elektra turns her head towards him. “I’d like that. I’d like that a lot.” She deliberately puts a sultry undertone on her last sentence. Hoping it may entice him.

Matt bites his lip and nods before standing up. He extends his hand out to Elektra for her to take, his heart racing at the thought of their skin touching.

She clasps their fingers, and lets their canes tap in front of them as he shows her around. It’s peaceful, and she enjoys herself more then she thought she would.

When the tour ends, she doesn’t want to leave his side, and not just because of Stick, which is surprising. She’s never been this attracted to a man before.

“Do you want to get a drink with me?” Elektra asks when they reach the edge of the university grounds.

“Yes,” Matt replies immediately, not bothering to hide his eagerness. For the first time, he doesn’t feel alienated or strange, Elektra doesn’t make him feel like an outsider, she _understands_.

“Great!” A smile lights up her face, and she relinks their arms. “Lead the way. I’m sure you know New York better then I do.”

He takes her to a bar that he and Foggy had discovered recently, it’s small and a little shitty but the drinks are cheap enough for a few students and he likes the atmosphere. They snuggle at a table near the back, his hand brushing her thigh as they sit down.

Elektra takes a sip of her drink, and tries not to gag. It’s obviously the cheap stuff. She’s never drunk cheap booze when luxury booze has always been available.

She pushes the drink in front of her a little, not interested in drinking anymore. She’ll open up a bottle of expensive Chardonnay when she gets home.

“So Matthew, tell me about yourself.” She moves a little closer to him. Enjoying him being so close. Her own fingers slowly caressing his thigh.

Matt raises an eyebrow as Elektra pushes the drink out in front of her, the corners of his lips quirk up into a smile as he reaches out and takes it. He finishes it off for her, sliding the glass back on the table afterwards.

“What do you want to know?” He’d much rather hear about her but he’s happy to humor her for the moment, something he’s never done with anyone else.

“Everything.” Her voice has a wistfulness to it that surprises even her. She rests her head against the bar wall. Her lashes fluttering as she breathes in his scent. Pushing out the other smells of the bar.

Her hand trails across his thigh, and finds his hand again. Once more interlocking their fingers.

So, he tells her everything. He tells her about where he came from, how this is his first real time out in the world. There are some things he doesn’t touch on, like Stick because that might be a tad too weird for someone who was still a stranger, but he shares things he hasn’t even told Foggy yet.

Elektra listens intently. Captivated by the way he tells his story, even though she already knows it front and back.

When he’s done, she leans over and kisses him. Her hands finding there way around his back. “You’re am amazing man.” She breathes as she pulls away.

Despite only knowing each other for a few hours at most, Matt believes Elektra. He melts into the kiss despite being surprised by it and when she pulls away to speak, he waits until she is done before initiating another kiss, humming softly in contentment against her lips.

Her arms move from his back, and wrap around his neck. Pulling him snug against her body, and her leg hooking around his waist.

She eventually forces herself to pull back, and she rests her forehead against his. “Do you want to get out of here?” She asks as she catches her breath. Her seductive voice promising wicked things.

He pauses in contemplation. It isn’t that he doesn’t want to go with her, in fact, there’s nothing he’d like more. He doesn’t want her to think that’s the only reason he’s there, for the slight chance he can get her into his bed. 

“Only if you promise me something,” he whispers, “you’ll let me take you somewhere nice afterwards, my treat.”

“I’d like that.” Elektra breathes as she pulls him into another kiss. Her tongue runs across his bottom lip, before she breaks the kiss again. “Your place or mine?”

“My roommate’s probably in,” Matt says before kissing her again. He still knows so little about Elektra and maybe her home will reveal more to him. “I’ll let you lead the way.”

They slip out of the bar, and she interlocks their arms as their canes lead the way to her high rise flat. Her doorman smiles and audibly greets her, before hitting her floor number for her.

She opens the door to her flat, and steps inside. Her cane taps as she heads to the kitchen, and grabs a bottle of Chardonnay. It’s not her usual, but she’s been craving it. “Do you want some Chardonnay?” She pours herself a drink, and sheds her jacket.

Matt nods as he walks over, he doesn’t make an act of trying not to walk into anything but it wasn’t like Elektra could see his struggle. He feels open around her, like he doesn’t want to hide.

He takes the glass when extended and clinks them together lightly before taking a sip. It’s nicer than any of the alcohol he’s had before, cheap from bars or stolen from his father’s whiskey bottle. He licks across his bottom lip and leans against the kitchen counter, head tilted as he listens to Elektra.

“It’s good isn’t it?” She grins. Taking another sip herself. “Have a seat on the couch. Get comfortable.” She takes his hand and leads him to it. Plunking down beside him.

She leans in and kisses him. Happy that his kisses now taste better then the cheap booze he drank earlier.

“Do you usually bring men you rarely know home, or am I just special?” Matt asks between soft, shared kisses, asking more to hear Elektra say that he was in fact special instead of him simply being curious.

“You’re very special.” She purrs against his lips. Her hands finding their way into his hair. “So very special.”

Matt pulls Elektra onto his lap, resting his hands of the dip of her waist while eagerly leaning up to kiss her. He wasn’t going to be the one to push things any further, he didn’t want to come across as using her.

She grinds down on him, and begins to pull at his shirt. Hoping to get it above his head. Her breasts pressing against him.

She nibbles on his lip, before ducking down and pressing a kiss to his neck.

He manages to wiggle out from his shirt with Elektra’s help, she tosses it onto the floor and Matt takes the opportunity to slide his hands up the back of her own, his large hands spanning across her lower back.

Matt lets his head fall back as she kisses across his neck, a soft moan escaping from his lips as he continues to skim over her back.

Her hands run down his body, and caresses his thighs. Running her hands up them, dangerously close to his cock.

Her kisses move from his neck to his chest. Peppering kisses across it as she moves down his body. His arousal is evident as she smiles into her kisses.

Matt can feel her smile devilish against his skin and he moans again, letting his head fall completely back against the couch, his throat bared

“You don’t have to,” he manages to say softly, still not wanting Elektra to think he’d only spent time with her in the hopes that something like this would then occur.

She lays a lick up his chest. “I want to.” And it’s true. She wants him. Needs him. Not because of Stick or The Chaste. _She just wants him._

“But if you don’t want to, we can stop.” She doesn’t want to push him too far, and have him slip between her fingers.

He’s quiet for a moment before he leans down, tilts Elektra’s chin up and kisses her again. Softer this time, with more meaning.

“Only if you let me return the favor,” he can practically taste her arousal in the air and it’s driving him crazy. He hasn’t had the chance yet to go down on a woman, but never has he wanted it more than now.

“Of course.” She purrs, then shimmies out of his lap. Her nimble fingers find his zipper, and undo his pants. Her hand reaches and brings out his hard cock, still fattening with blood.

She blows on the tip to make him squirm, before taking him in her mouth.

Matt’s hips twitch as Elektra wraps her hand around his cock, he hums softly in contentment and reaches down to run his hand through her hair. Knowing that Elektra wants to do this for him is a turn on in itself, her mouth feels so warm and wet around him and he wonders what good deed had he done to deserve all this.

Elektra’s head bobs as she moves around him. Enjoying the feel of him in her mouth. Her sightless eyes go in his direction, and her hands caress his thighs.

He curls his fingers through her hair and experimentally pushes her down further on his cock, barely holding back a moan. He licks his lips and softly sighs Elektra’s name, all blissed out and sweet.

She likes his initiative, and takes it as a sign to take things farther. She deep throats him with a wicked grin, and dings her fingers into his muscular thighs.

“Oh Christ,” He moans, his stomach clenching as he tries not to thrust up into Elektra’s throat, not wanting to choke her on accident. His grip in her hair tightens and he continues to encourage her down on his cock, only getting more brave as he continues to sense how wet she was getting.

Elektra grins as she feels him shudder, and come in her mouth. She licks her lips with a smile. “Big boy.”

Matt pulls her up for a filthy kiss, tasting himself on her lips. He reaches down between her legs and cups her pussy through the fabric of her pants, grinding his palm up against her.

Elektra gasps and pulls him close. Enjoying him.

“I want to taste you,” he mumbles against her lips, pressing the heel of his palm up against her clit. 

She lets him pick her up, and lays her on the couch. He pulls down her pants, and tugs her panties to her ankles.

Matt pulls her shirt up to reveal her stomach, planting soft kisses down it as he positions himself between her legs. He runs his hand up from her ankle to her thigh, digging his fingers into the meat of it before spreading her legs.

Elektra moans and arches her back as he lays a kitten lick to her clit. Her hands sink into his hair and pull him close. Needing him flushed against her.

Matt groans against her as she tugs sharply on his hair, something he didn’t even know could feel that could. Whatever he lacked in experience he makes up for in enthusiasm, now that he’d gotten a taste he wants nothing more than to spend the whole day between her thighs.

Elektra’s huffs of air fill the room, and palms her breast with one hand. Still pulling him close with the other.

“Oh Matthew.” She sighs. Her eye twitching as she grinds against his mouth.

Happy to be used by her, Matt moans happily and lets Elektra grind down against his mouth, her wetness leaving the lower half of his face shiny. He slides two fingers inside of her while he mouths over her clit again, his moans vibrating against her as he thinks about it being his cock inside her instead.

Her breathes get shorter as she moves closer to orgasm, and keeps his face snug to her. Rolling her hips against him.

Her back arches as her legs tighten around his head, and her mouth falls open. Her body riddled with pleasure.

After Elektra comes and her body falls limp, Matt wiggles his way out from her grasp and crawls back up her body. He licks his lips mostly clean of her wetness before kissing her, their bodies slotting together as though that was always how they were supposed to be.

Elektra returns his kisses, and wraps her arms around him. She nuzzles his cheek when he pulls away.

“I hope you have a condom.” She says with a giggle when she feels his cock hardening against her leg.

He lets out a soft laugh and presses his smile against her cheek.

“You’re going to be the death of me,” he jokes before kissing her once more, feeling happier than he has done in a long time.

Elektra practically purrs as he deepens the kiss, and runs a hand down her body. Dipping his fingers between her legs, and running across her clit.

“Tease.” She huffs.

“Maybe,” he smiles and brushes their noses together, placing feather soft touching across her clit as he does so. 

Her body jerks and as she stretches out once more. “We’re going to have so much fun together.”

* * *

They spend the next few weeks together. Living recklessly and enjoying each other. Eventually with some prying, she manages to get him to show her Fogwell’s.

She takes her cane and breaks the window on the door. “And we’re in.”

“I’m gonna have to pay for that,” Matt says, more amused than annoyed. They walk inside after reaching through the window and unlocking the door. It’s been a while since he’s been here, and not for the reasons he wants everyone to think. 

He makes a show of stumbling briefly into one of the punching bags, giving it a weak punch before grabbing it, not wanting to accidentally knock Elektra off her feet.

Elektra lets out a hum as he pretends to stumble. On to his game. She takes her own cane and hits a nearby punching bag, listening to the chains rattle as it swings.

“How does a blind man box?” She asks as she rests against a bag.

“Oh— no, I can’t. My dad was the boxer.” He clarifies, a little thrown by Elektra’s assumption but he doesn’t let it stump him for long. “I like coming here, reminds me of him I guess.”

Elektra raises an eyebrow, but says nothing. She moves over to the boxing ring, and sets down her cane. She lifts the ropes and climbs under. She rests on one, and runs her fingers across it. Loving the texture.

“Are you going to join me?”

Matt cocks his head slightly but doesn’t question her motives. He follows after her, climbing into the ring only to have to quickly dodge a kick thrown in his direction by Elektra.

“I knew it!” She exclaims. Excitement in her voice.

Confused as to both how Elektra knew where he was to throw a kick and how she’d learned to fight at all, Matt slowly starts to stalk around her, dodging another kick in his direction.

“Knew what?” The thrill of his secret being discovered along with the sudden rush of adrenaline was intoxicating. 

“I could tell over the last few weeks. Here and there. You’re so much more then you let on. You’re like me.”

Matt contemplates Elektra’s words for a few seconds before taking off his glasses, tossing them to the side before lunging at her. She dodges and kicks him. She punches and bloodies his lip. He gets a hit in, and sends her towards the ropes. He slaps her ass, and she lets out a giggle of delight.

Matt lets out a breathless laugh as he wipes the blood from his lip off with the back of his hand. He’s practically vibrating with excitement. _Finally_ , finally he has someone who can truly understand him, who can give him what he needs.

“Where’d you learn to fight?” He doesn’t care how she can do it, he’s sure they’ll get to that eventually but from what he knows of her family, they weren’t bruisers like his father.

“Capoeira in the spring and summer.” She lands another kick. “Muay Thai every other Thursday.”

They continue to fight until Matt gets thrown onto the ground, Elektra climbs on top of him and pins him. It’s the first time in forever that feeling powerless actually feels good, he likes the weight of her on top of him, he likes knowing what she’s capable of.

“I win.” She breathes. A wicked grin on her face. Her hands keeping his above his head, and her legs pressing him on the ground.

“Round one maybe,” their noses brush as Matt whispers to her, his voice low and gruff, “we’re just getting started.” With that, he pushes up and flips Elektra over, climbing on top of her and then pinning her down onto the ground.

Elektra doesn’t think as she leans up and initiates another kiss. Pulling him close again. Her legs circling his waist.

Matt had always treated Elektra a little more gently than perhaps he wanted to, the last thing he wanted was to scare her away but he could smell how turned on she got from fighting, from drawing his blood and now he wasn’t afraid. 

He pulls her up so that they are both on their knees, his hand tangles in her hair once freeing it from her ponytail and hid kisses turn filthy, all hungry teeth and tongue.

Elektra tugs his shirt above his head, then pulls down his pants. He kicks them off, and he quickly helps her out of her own clothes.

She pushes him down on his back, and quickly climbs on top. She peppers his face with kisses, and interlocks their fingers.

Matt feels so _loved_ as Elektra kisses across his face, they haven’t said it to each other yet but God, he knows it’s true. His hands skim across her now bare back, her skin warm to the touch and he can’t help but moan as she sinks down onto him.

Elektra throws her head back as she takes him inside her. Not thinking of anything but this moment.

Matt’s hand snakes up her body, and wraps around her neck. Her own hand comes around it, and she moans. Their heavy breaths filling the room.

When it’s all over, Matt lays naked with Elektra tucked up by his side. The room smells like sweat and sex and he’s never been happier. He presses a kiss to her forehead and wonders if this is what love feels like, he feels seen for the first time in his life, he sees why everyone else around him seems to enjoy life. Maybe this is what he’s been missing the whole time.


End file.
